Angry Love
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron and Jackson have a fight. This is M/M fic. Smut. I don't own the characters only the situations i put them in.


'Do you want to be like Cain?' Jackson enquired anger tingeing his voice.

'No' answered Aaron

'Well then give him back his money' with that retort Jackson brushed passed Aaron and stormed up the stairs slamming the door to their bedroom after him.

That fucker better not follow me thought Jackson vehemently. I'll fucking skin him. Pacing the bedroom he couldn't hear any noises from downstairs. He figured Aaron finally figured out when not to follow him.

Downstairs Aaron was still standing leaned up against the counter, just where Jackson had left him. He knew Jackson was angry but he hadn't realised how angry. He'd only seen him like this once before and that had ended with Jackson leaving him in town in the middle of the night. Wondering what to do he sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes, he could hear Jackson pacing. This is not good, he thought.

Tentatively walking up the stairs ten minutes later he quietly knocked on the door. Not receiving an answer or acknowledgment he opened the door slowly to find Jackson staring out the bedroom window completely in an angry, tense world of his own. Aaron could see the tension in his shoulders from the door. Walking quietly over to where Jackson stood he put a hand gently on his shoulder. Jackson shrugged his hand off before turning his face slightly.

'What the fuck do you want?' he asked obviously still pissed.

'I'm sorry ok, I'll sort it out' replied Aaron

'Yeah right, I've heard that before. I'm not a fucking eejit no matter what you think' shouted Jackson forcefully.

Moving from the window, he passed Aaron and went to grab a jacket off the wardrobe door.

Grabbing his arm Aaron questioned 'Where are you going Jay?'

'Don't you 'Jay' me, you know you fucked up and now someone has to pick up the fucking pieces'

'Jay, come on. I said I was sorry'

'Yeah but why do you always do stuff that needs apologising for eh?' queried Jackson.

Aaron could feel himself getting moody. He'd apologised a couple of times already, why was this not enough?

'Why can't you let it go?' Aaron spat out.

'Oh yeah, cos I'm always the one in the wrong amn't i? Well do you know what, go fuck yourself' with that Jackson moved towards the bedroom door. Aaron reached out a hand and grabbed his arm. Feeling the muscles bunch under his hand he struggled to contain Jackson. Looking at Aaron's hand first Jackson could feel the tension rising. Finally looking up, their eyes met. The fire of passion ignited between them.

Lips slamming together in a forceful kiss the two men moved hands roughly over each other as they deepened their kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Breathing became more erratic as the kiss deepened, moving positions and breaking their kiss the lust in both mens eyes had caused their pupils to dilate. Eyes black with want the crashed into another forceful kiss. Moving backwards with the force and passion of the kissing Aaron felt something hit his back. Hitting the windowsill Aaron grunted slightly. Pulling back from the kiss Jackson saw what they had hit. Pushing Aaron back further he moved him so he was partially sitting on the windowsill. Hands tearing at clothes, buttons flew from the neck of Jackson's polo shirt as Aaron wrenched it over his head. As he began stroking his hands down Jackson's back while kissing his neck he felt Jackson put his hands under his t-shirt. He couldn't get it off fast enough so resorted to ripping it off him.

'Hey' exclaimed Aaron.

'Was in my way' Jackson panted.

Lips meeting again Jackson's hands went to the strings on Aaron's trackie bottoms. Opening them he roughly pushed them down his thighs along with his boxers. Grabbing Aaron's already erect member he began stroking the mechanic as their kisses continued.

Pulling Aaron slightly forward he moved his other hand lower tugging Aaron's balls. Trying to stifle a cry of ecstasy Aaron bit into Jackson's shoulder leaving a very prominent mark. Sliding his hand between himself and Jackson he popped the button on his jeans. Lowering them he realised that Jackson had been going commando. Pulling his boyfriend closer between his legs Aaron could feel Jackson's erect length againt his leg. Jackson was still furiously pumping Aaron. Moving his hand from Aaron's balls Jackson put two fingers to Aaron's lips.

'Lick' he demanded.

Aaron sucked the fingers in as if they were Jackson's dick. Curling his tongue around them ha moved his mouth so he enveloped both. The motion was so erotic Jackson could feel precum leaking from the tip of his dick and onto Aaron's leg. All the time Jackson's hand continued to work Aaron as Aaron licked and sucked Jackson's fingers at the same speed. Pulling his fingers out of Aaron's mouth with a slight pop he moved his hand down to Aaron's ass. Rubbing his slick fingers against Aaron's puckered entrance he slowly slid one finger in as Aaron bucked into his hand. Feeling the internal contractions began Jackson took his hand off Aaron's dick but continued to finger fuck his boyfriend into submission. Sliding another finger in he suddenly felt Aaron's hand grip him. Pumping in time with Jackson their passion was reaching a peak. Jackson pulled Aaron's hand away from his dick. Pulling his fingers from Aaron he licked them while looking at his boyfriend. Lining up he plunged into Aaron pumping into him all the time looking into his boyfriends eyes.

Fuck, he's so tight! Jackson thought as he rammed home repeatedly.

Their breath was coming in pants as they kissed and fucked. Jackson's hand pumped Aaron's dick as he fucked him in the ass. He could feel Aaron was nearly coming, slowing his hand down he began thrusting into him. Suddenly he felt Aaron's fingers push into his ass. The intrusion pushed Jackson over the edge. Jizz streaming from Aaron's dick as Jackson emptied into Aaron's ass they came together with a grunt. Aaron went to kiss Jackson but he pulled away. Pulling out of Aaron he pulled his jeans up and turned away. Grabbing Jackson's arm Aaron turned him around.

'Hey, where are you going?' Aaron asked still flushed from their session. He was still completely naked, propped up against the windowsill with come dripping down his torso and his legs still shaking from being so soon after his release.

'Out. I haven't forgiven you Aaron. I'm still pissed at you. That was just sex' replied Jackson pulling a clean t-shirt out of the wardrobe. Aaron looked as his boyfriend left him still leaning on the windowsill.

Aaron had never seen Jackson like this before. He was really gonna have to figure out how to make up to Jackson.


End file.
